


Four Minutes, Thirty Seconds

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Grant’s first time with a guy, and Chris seems to be making sure he learns his lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Minutes, Thirty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alana, beta'd by Nikki (facethefall at tumblr).

Grant shuddered as Chris crawled into his lap, his hands instinctively moving to cup Chris’ ass. Chris looked lethal; eyes gleaming, lips shiny and slick. Chris grinned at him, wide enough to show his teeth, and Grant just groaned in response.

“First time?” Chris asked calmly, apparently ignoring the way he was sprawled across the spread of Grant’s legs. 

Grant blinked. “No!” he said quickly. At Chris’ disbelieving look, he grimaced. “Well, first time with a guy,” he conceded. He hadn’t counted on it being so obvious; he’d spent all night at the end of season cast party flirting his ass off to get Chris into bed. And he hadn’t been the only one. Considering some of the possibilities, Grant was worried his experience – or lack thereof – would count against him.

Chris was still looking at him with those piercing eyes, his gaze roaming over his face and finally resting on where Grant was biting his lip nervously. He bore Grant gently down onto his back, settling himself in a long line over Grant’s body. Their hips aligned, putting Grant’s dick the closest it had ever been to another guy. He could feel the slight rumpling of the sheets underneath his back and the heat of Chris’ body wherever they were touching.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Chris said; voice a low murmur against Grant’s ear. His hips were pushing down against Grant’s and it was so different, feeling the shape of a guy’s cock up against his own. Their legs slotted together in a familiar way but it was hot and heady like he hadn’t experienced before.

Grant shuddered as Chris licked the lobe of his ear wetly. “I’m going to show you how to enjoy it,” he said and then slipped backwards until he slid off the bed and onto his knees. Chris grabbed his ankles and pulled, relocating him firmly until Grant’s legs were splayed on either side, held in place by Chris’ warm hands on his thighs.

Grant sucked in a breath and looked away to try and compose himself, only to come eye to eye with his reflection. Chris had a built in closet with two mirrored doors that were long enough to encapsulate the entire bed. Grant’s eyes widened obviously as he took in the play of muscles in Chris’ back as he worked at Grant’s jeans. Grant was suddenly insanely grateful they’d already lost their shirts, entranced by the way he could see the skin shifting with the movement of his arms.

“Oh god,” he breathed, hit by the complete certainty that he was so far out of his league here. “You look amazing.”

Chris grabbed the waistband of his jeans then and heaved, forcing Grant up so they could slide down his ass. Chris watched intently as the pale skin of Grant’s thighs was revealed, his face openly hungry in a way that made Grant want to simultaneously hide under the blankets forever and shamelessly lay himself out for all to see.

“Fuck it,” he said, and shoved his jeans and briefs right down, awkwardly maneuvering himself around until they slid over his socked feet. His cock, already uncomfortably hard, bounced up against his stomach. Grant felt his stomach swoop when he realized Chris was watching its movement.

“You look good,” Chris said then, and his voice was starting to sound a little rough; the night of drinks and noise catching up to him. It was delicious, dirty in a way Grant hadn’t expected, and he found himself desperately wanting to pull moans out of him.

Grant twitched uselessly as Chris’ breath gusted over him, goosebumps forming under Chris’ fingers.

“Please,” he murmured, beyond pride now. “Come on, I want you too.”

“So you’ve only had girls do this before?” Chris asked, taking him calmly in his hand.

Grant’s back arched instinctively, and he tried to stop his hips thrusting.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he moaned. “Only girls.”

“I can guarantee I’ll be better,” Chris said then, a wry smirk across his face and god, Grant was reminded of all the times on set when he’d hung around and watched Chris pull Kurt’s face over his. The way he could effortlessly slide back into his snarky self as soon as the scene was cut; the playful glint in his eyes when he swapped Darren’s creamy mocha for a black with no sugar. It was the look he’d had when Grant had finally fallen next to him on the couch back at the club, heart pounding nervously, and asked if he could take him home.

Grant was in serious trouble.

“Want to know how I know?” Chris asked, his hand leisurely stroking up and down, too dry to be entirely pleasant but still enough to have Grant feel its progress like a burn.

Grant couldn’t stop his eyes flickering between Chris’ grin between his legs and the view in the mirror. Grant could see where a flush was growing down his throat and chest, and he looked incredibly debauched already – mouth hanging open, lips slick and puffy – and Chris still had his pants on.

“Good references?” he managed, breath now obviously uneven. Chris grinned, enough to show his teeth, and Grant tried to clench every muscle in his body to stop from moaning.

“Mmm, I _do_ have good references,” Chris said smoothly, laughter coloring his tone. Grant tried hard not to think about how many people might have been here in this very position, watching Chris between their legs. For tonight, it was his turn, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

“But no,” Chris continued. “That’s not how I’ll know.” He ducked in to flick his tongue teasingly over just the tip of Grant’s cock, slurping up the stray drops of precome. Grant shuddered again, hoping his inexperience wasn’t showing like a white flag. 

“I’ll know because you’ll come in under five minutes,” Chris said, and before Grant could even respond – could say anything about his fantastic stamina, thank you very much; he had his own references – Chris had his mouth wrapped around him.

It was hot and wet and for a brief moment completely familiar and Grant heaved a sigh as he finally felt the buzzing in his pulse increase. It only lasted a moment, and then he became aware of all the overwhelming differences. Firstly, there was the hot press of Chris’ hands on his thighs, and – oh _fuck_ , both hands on his thighs, which meant—

Grant looked down to see Chris working him over with just his mouth, taking in more than any previous partner had managed. It was all Grant could do not to thrust immediately into his throat, seek out more of the delicious heat.

His hands drifted then to the back of Chris’ head, just settling lightly against his hair. He needed grounding, something to hold onto that wasn’t the bedspread, something to make sure he stayed in the moment. Chris picked that moment to tongue roughly at nearly the base of his cock and Grant grunted sharply as his hips pumped once before he got himself under control. But when Chris moaned, his throat shifting around his cock, Grant couldn’t stop his hands clenching into Chris’ hair.

From there, it started to blur together: all wet sounds and low moans, slippery licks and continually coiling tension rising in Grant’s stomach. His abs were starting to ache, clenched hard, and he knew it wasn’t going to be all that long. He couldn’t take his eyes off Chris, flitting between the real Chris and reflection Chris. But he knew he was staring at the reflection when Chris worked a finger into his mouth, pressed tight against the line of Grant’s dick. He definitely knew the moment Chris ran his finger over his hole, firmly pressing against the muscle – he saw the way his body jumped at the sensation.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Grant moaned, breathier than he would have liked. He’d never had a girl do this to him before, didn’t know if he liked the pressure or not. It was a strange feeling, but somehow the rim seemed so sensitive and he couldn’t stop his body arching into the movement of it, sending his cock further into Chris’ throat in a cycle of sensation. He gripped Chris’ hair again, let his hands catch in its thickness, and groaned again when Chris shuddered in response.

He caught Chris’ gaze then, saw the way he was looking up at him with his wide eyes, mouth stretched wide and obvious around Grant. He looked messy and rumpled in a way so unlike his usual, composed self. It was heady, knowing Grant had put that rosy flush on his cheeks; he was the reason his lips were puffy and red.

Just then, Chris winked at him, lasciviously and shamelessly and while Grant was distracted, pressed his finger inside his ass, a whine ripping out of Grant’s throat at the sensation of the burn and stretch. Chris pressed up against a certain spot inside him that had Grant’s eyes slamming shut and his hips thrusting forward. His cock brushed the back of Chris’ throat, who then _swallowed_ around him, and Grant’s orgasm washed over him without him realizing he had been so close to the edge. He gasped, coming down Chris’ throat, entranced by the way Chris’ swallowed comfortably before pulling back.

Chris rocked back on his heels, taking his hands off Grant’s thighs for the first time since he’d started. The blood rushed back to the spot, and Grant fell backwards onto the bed.

“Oh my god,” Grant said. He seemed to be suffering from post-orgasm euphoria and he could feel himself wanting to ramble. “That was _amazing_. You’re _amazing_ , Chris, oh my god.”

Chris crawled up over his body – “fuck, that’s so hot” – and settled over his chest, bending down to kiss Grant messily, tongue thrusting in fast. It took Grant a second but then he realized that bitter taste was _him_ , his come on Chris tongue, and it was enough to have him shifting awkwardly again, wondering how long it might take him to recover.

“Guess what?” Chris asked as he pulled back, immediately nosing under Grant’s jaw, distracting Grant almost completely from the way Chris was still hard against his hip.

“Mmm?” Grant could barely parse the question, too busy with running his hands over the soft skin of Chris’ back, pushing beneath his waistband to cup at Chris’ bare ass. It felt _magical._

“That was four minutes, thirty seconds.”

“What?” That snapped Grant back to attention. “How did you even measure that? And come on, that was at least eight minutes.”

Chris smiled widely, teeth showing, and Grant recognized the smile that got him into this situation in the first place.

“You think I’d use five minute blowjobs as my calling card if I didn’t know how to count it?” he asked, the smugness oozing out of him in a way that made Grant want to pound him into a mattress. And _oh_ , wasn’t that a nice image. Perhaps he needed to do some more exploration of this man on man thing.

Right. Grant grabbed Chris’ tightly on the ass then and rolled them over, enjoying Chris’ startled noise. He ran his hands roughly over Chris body sprawled underneath him, eventually sliding a hand into his pants and loosely gripping his cock. It felt good, thick and heavy, and Grant was curious and satiated and he just _wanted_.

He licked his lips obviously, smiling when he saw Chris zero in on them. “So,” he asked, gripping a little tighter and watching Chris’ mouth drop open. “Want to help me beat your time?”

Grant slid off the bed, spreading Chris’ legs as he knelt between them, and glanced quickly over his shoulder at the mirror behind him.

“It’s my first time,” Grant said, widening his eyes innocently, “you’ll have to show me what to do.”

Chris groaned, his eyes slipping shut as he gripped Grant’s shoulders.

“Fuck, okay,” he said. “You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?" 

Grant popped the button on Chris’ jeans, and smirked obnoxiously. “I think you mean a mouthful.”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Chris said, laughing while wriggling out of his pants. “Just shut up and get to work.”

Grant smiled then, wide and genuine. “I’m glad it’s you,” he said, quick and quiet before ducking down to lick tentatively around the head of Chris’ cock.

Chris’ hands came down to rest on Grant’s head and oh, that was _nice_ , feeling the way he was holding himself back. 

“Me too,” Chris said. “Plenty of other lessons to be learnt though. If you pass this one, maybe we can try another.”

Grant bit his lip, the previous image of fucking Chris flashing through his mind.

“I can do that,” he said seriously, and then bent down to work. He had a job to do, and he was going to succeed if he killed him. He had four minutes, thirty seconds to prove he could do it.

He took a deep breath through his nose and started counting, trying not to let Chris’ quiet gasp distract him.

_One, two, three…_


End file.
